Damage Control
by simplyme7196
Summary: Paley friendship oneshot. Set after 5.03. Haley goes to visit Peyton again, they talk about their meeting days before, and just a quirky friendship story.


A/N-Hey guys, another oneshot today, I was in a writing mode. So here's just a Paley friendship story. Nothing special, just popped in my head, set after 5.03. Hope you like it, please review and give feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley sauntered down the street in her gray button-down shirt, and her black pants. _These shoes are killing me,_ she thought as she made her way down the street to Tric on her lunch break. She had about a half an hour, and Tric wasn't far from the school, so she decided to walk. It was beautiful out anyway.

Sighing from the pain and walking up the stairs, Haley turned into Tric and admired the retro neon signs that were all over the club. She had always loved Tric back in high school, and now that Peyton was back and redecorating, it looked even better. The stage was covered in electrical wires that had yet to be plugged in, the bar was stacked with brightly colored stacked cups and an array of liquor. But what Haley was really looking for was in the back.

Carefully and slowly, so as to avoid any further agony, she walked over to Peyton's office, and heard songs of some band she had never heard before glaring through speakers.

Haley walked in, and her loud shoes alerted Peyton of her arrival.

"Haley, hi," said Peyton, who was obviously only sitting at her desk filing paperwork for new bands.

"Hey, Peyton, how's it going?"

"Oh, you know, same thing as yesterday, and the day before that, and every other day. Just going through paperwork, and enjoying my youth," signed Peyton, sarcastically.

Haley laughed, "Oh yes, living you're life to the fullest, right?"

"Exactly," Peyton cautiously answered, hoping to ease the somewhat obvious tension in the air.

Deciding to end the awkwardness, Peyton jumped the gun, "So, listen, Haley...I want to apologize. I know that it should probably be me that came to you're office, but you beat me to it. I was acting like a bitch the other day. I was just...well, I just didn't realize that you and Lindsey were such good friends. I mean, she has been here for two years, and I wasn't, and everything has changed, and-"

"Peyton, woah, woah, woah. Slow down there, tiger. What are you talking about?" Haley cut Peyton off, hoping to stop her from having a coronary just from rambling too much.

"I just-I just was forgetting that you and Lindsey had probably become friends, and I am just frustrated with work, and I was having a weird day, so I'm sorry for being a bitch and talking about Lindsey like that and putting you in a weird position." She caught her breath, and nervously smiled.

"Peyton, you didn't put me in a weird positon, it's-"

"No, Haley, I did. I may not have been here these last couple of years, but Lindsey was. She is you're friend, and I overlooked that. There's just some tension between me and her that I need to resolve."

"Oh, well, Peyton, you don't really need to apologize to me, I mean, we're friends, we should be able to rant and get things off our chest like that to each other."

"I know, but I didn't want things to be weird with us, so...I'm sorry."

Haley sighed, "Peyton, I already told you, you don't need to. Yes, I may have been friends with Lindsey by default because of Lucas, but you have been my friend regardless of him for the last six years! And don't blame yourself for leaving and straining our relationship. We still talked, and you're still one of my best friends. Do you not remember when I left in junior year?"

Peyton replied, "Yeah, Haley, but I was a bitch to you when you came back. I mean, I barely talked to you, and I took Nathan's side on everything, and you're not even mad at me or anything! It just seems weird that I was so mean to you, and here you are, coming to visit me, and there's no animosity at all."

"Peyton, I know I seem redundant, but you don't need to feel sorry. I don't blame you for hating me when I came back, I was married and I just left without saying goodbye. These situations are different, don't you think? You weren't married, and you're leaving was coming for awhile, you had so much potential to do what you wanted!"

"Haley, you did too...you went on tour with Chris and the Wreckers! And you had the music, and the concerts, and everything. At least you got something out of what you did. When you came back, everyone knew who you were. When I came back, all I had was the knowledge of the music industry and how big of an ass music executives can be." Peyton smiled, starting to feel the tension ease away.

Haley smiled too, feeling the quirkiness come back into the situation, "Yeah, you might've had an ass for a boss, but now you're back, and everything is in the past. What's done is done, and I am not mad or angry, or anything for you leaving, alright?"

Peyton was now grinning, "Yeah, I guess. I have just been kinda stressed lately, so thanks for that. I needed to do damage control."

Laughing, Haley replied, "I figured you were a little off, so I didn't take it too seriously. We're friends, and one bad day isn't gonna change that."

Peyton stood and made her way over to where Haley was standing, and pulled Haley into a huge hug. As they stood there, Peyton whispered, "Haley James Scott, I love you, and I'm so glad that we're friends."

Getting teary, Haley whispered back, "I love you too, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and we'll always be friends." Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Haley pulled away and wiped at her eyes, "Great, God, Peyton, you trying to make me cry right before I go back to work? Thanks." Haley laughed, now being the sarcastic one.

"Oh, please, its not my fault you're the overly-emotional one here." Haley glared at Peyton, "What, I'm only speaking the truth!"

They both laughed, and sat down on the couch in the midst of Peyton's huge office. "So, Peyton, what else is new?"

"Nothing really, just...trying to get Tric opened, and dealing with Lucas' Lindsey."

"Ooh, you've caught the bug. Even you're calling her that now. "

Laughing, but with a hint of sarcasm, Peyton said, "Oh, yeah, of course, if everyone else is calling her that, than I guess it was kind of inevitable."

"Well, it was only a matter of time."

"Haha, Haley James-hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, I think Nathan is taking Jamie to the movies, so probably just enjoying some downtime, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, if you're not doing anything, maybe you'd wanna come over to the new house, since you haven't seen it yet. You know, just hang out with Brooke and I, and have a night to make up for lost times?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds really fun, get out of my ritual for a change. I could come over at about, say, 7?"

"Sounds perfect Hales, and don't be worried if Brooke doesn't show up. Victoria has been on her ass ever since she found out she was staying here."

"It's okay, if she was my mom, I would try and get away as much as possible."

Peyton laughed, and said, "Oh, you have no idea."

"Well, Peyt, I have to get back to work, but, uh, I'll see you later?"

"Of course, 7 o'clock sharp!"

"Maybe not, you do remember that I have a husband on crutches and a four-year old son to get ready, right?" Haley sighed.

"How could I forget, it's okay, no worries, I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll try and get there as soon as I can. In the meantime, bye Peyton, I'm glad we had this talk today, now things can go back to normal."

Peyton was relieved, "Yeah, I was hoping that would happen. I don't want there to be any lingering angry feelings between us."

Standing up, Haley replied, "Peyton, we're totally cool, and I'm here if you need anything, okay?"

Peyton stood up as well, and they both leaned in for another hug, and Peyton said, "Okay, Hales, I'm here for you too, alright?"

Haley nodded, and started walking toward the door, before turning back, and said, "Hey Peyton," Peyton turned toward Haley expectantly, and Haley kept going, "I'm really glad you're back, everyone missed you."

"Everyone?" Peyton asked, not exactly sure who she was referring to.

"Everyone." Haley confirmed, reassuring Peyton's thoughts.

"Bye, Hales, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Peyt."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

So it was just an idea for a Paley friendship oneshot. I thought 5.03 was a little awkward for them, so I decided to make my own idea of what I thought should have happened afterward. Hope you like it, please review!


End file.
